


Never The Dark

by Sleep_Deprived37



Series: Sleep_Deprived37's Voltron One-Shots! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Body Modification, Clearly..., Dark, Fear, Gen, I warned yah, Nightmare Fuel, Rebirth, Scared Hunk (Voltron), Scared Keith (Voltron), Scared Lance (Voltron), Scared Pidge (Voltron), Scary, Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro's dead, Short One Shot, So the paladins thought, This is really dark, Violence, no beta we die like men, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/pseuds/Sleep_Deprived37
Summary: Shiro was dead...They killed him when they were captured....But then-Whatwas standing before them?
Series: Sleep_Deprived37's Voltron One-Shots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013664
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Never The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Oop-
> 
> Looks like I feel like writing scary stuff. This came out of no where! Like, Wtf?!?! I was just scrolling through my 362 bookmarks and I was like, "OoooOO heeeey, more nightmare fuel." :)

Nobody had said anything since it happened....

Nobody said anything about the quiet sobs that escaped into the harsh, cold nights in the Galran cell.

 _Nobody_ mentioned Shiro's death.

When they were captured, the Galra carelessly threw binds onto their wrists chaining them to the walls of the cell. Imediatly taking them to Zarkon's central command. There was hope, for Allura and Coran to come save them.

But it was too late.

They reached central command, and were being boarded off the ship throwing them into a much larger cell. One meant for keeping. The Galra left them alone for not even hours, but mear minutes.

Shiro's heart was already racing, the others conversing about hope and even after whatever happens they'll still be together.

They would....

But not with him...

Shiro came to realization, and let tears spill over his cheeks. Imediatly the others were there trying to figure out a way to help, but there was nothing they could do.

He couldn't stop mumbling how he was sorry for everything, cleary stricking fear into the paladins hearts. It was barely any time at all before several sentries and druids started to drag Shiro away. To the other paladins horror...

" _Listen to me, whatever happens stay together. I love you all! And...I'm sorry."_

With one last smile that carried dozens of meanings to it, he was gone...

" _Wh-what did he mean by that...?"_

Hunk was the first one to ask, feeling his own eyes well up with tears, they all turned to Keith nothing but terror written on all of their faces.

_"They're gonna kill him..."_

Keith's voice was barely audible, as tears slide down his face to drip off his chin. The others finding tears dripping down to the floor as well. 

It's been _days._

Each one of them could still hear the echoes of Shiro's screams of pain until it just stopped. No Galra came into their cell after that, except for when dropping of rations and water packets.

The dull taste of the purple mushy substance was never pleasing, but they needed to live.

For a fallen leader...

Mentor....

Friend....

Family...

_Brother..._

Keith felt like it was his job to bring hope back to the team, even if he himself didn't have any. 

" _Keith...If I don't make it out of here...I want you to lead Voltron."_

It was his job.

He hesitantly looked up from his lap to glance over at the others. He was across Hunk and Pidge, while Lance was chained to the wall on his right. Keith tried so hard not to stare at the empty pare of cuffs bolted to the wall beside him in fear it'll send him brawling into tears of sorrow and loss...

Again.

Again meaning in this setting, and his shack back on Earth. It was such a relief and mystery to him when he and the others found Shiro by pure chance, or as some would call it... _Fate_.

His unseeing eyes trying to read the others expressions, the dim cell not helping him in anyway. 

So he spoke.

"Guys... We can't ignore each other." Keith spoke in a low voice, that broke one too many time. He ignored it though, what was the point of trying to cover up the fact that he cried what he felt like an entire ocean of tears.

"We know... It's just-...." Hunk trailed off, responeding relatively quickly cleary stating that they all needed to talk to each other.

"The entire mood of the cell is so _wrong."_ Lance shook his head, refusing to meet Keith's eyes as Hunk attempted to.

"No hope..." Pidge concluded, not even bothering to move at all except for the small figits at her feet. Her voice sounded so plain, and dead. Like she would accept any fate without a fight...

Lance was right, it was _wrong_.

"Shiro said we need to stick together... So that means we need to communicate." Keith finished, mustering up whatever fight he had left to even say Shiro's name. It was when he said it the others looked up at him with wide tearful eyes. Most likely never expecting him of all people to say Shiro's name ever since it happened.

He felt someone's leg touch his own and found Lance looking at him with a solom smile. "We'll do it..." He started, the others giving Keith solom and determined smiles of their own.

"For Shiro."

They said it in unison, and Keith felt a little spark of hope blossom in his chest. This is what Shiro would've wanted despite such a bad setting and situation.

After they wamred up to each other again, they started to re-call memories including Shiro. The stupid ones, the cool ones, and the funny ones....never the dark.

Laughter started to fill the cell, even if it was dark it felt like it was getting brighter...

Until...

The cell door opened, and all paladins were sticken with fear they did their best to mask depsite their eyes that were as wide as flying saucers. No longer filled with stars, but with _fear_.

"Welcome to day one of your suffering... Follow me and maybe you won't get slaughterd, nope, you still will." The guard at the door laughed followed by dark laughter from the other three soldiers behind him. Keith and the others sent the sharpest daggars in the universe straight into their eyes. Full of hatred, anger, and _fire._

The arrogant exuse for a guard walked into the cell and started to undo the paladin's cuffs only to put heavier one on to drag each of them out of the cell with their guns trained on their heads. Thankfully they didn't actually drag then down the hall, but it was still painful to get jabs in the back with a gun.

They had no idea where they were going....

An seemingly endless hall lit by sinsiter purple lights was no indication of anything. Each paladin did their best not to stare into other prisoner's eyes as they watched them pass by in silence. Silence that was no where near comforting. Comfronting silence is when your out of danger and just purely relaxing but this... Was sending adrenaline to wash down over each paladin.

Suddenly, they knew exactly what was happening... Where they were going. The thought of not knowing died as soon as they started hearing yelling and cheering of a crowd.

A crowd of _death._

Keith didn't miss when the others traded looks of terror as he did too. No one barely noticed the Arena guards undoing their cuffs arming them with T-shaped swords, like the one Shiro mentioned...They had heard small mentions of the Arena before. As a place where no one should ever want to be, a brutal battlefield...

And a deathbed for many.

Shiro had never said much about the Arena, though no one could blame him. The things he did say though, were needed in battle and things they heard him mumbling during the few horrifying panic attacks they witnessed.

Mentions of names...high smell of sweat and death... And _blood._

So much blood. It had to be the word they heard most, sometimes it was the obly word they ever heard... Somehow mentions of Haggar's lab sounded even worse. Lights in his eyes, inability to move or get away from her sinsiter glowing yellow Galran eyes.

Shiro had told them if they were to be catptured and sent to the Arena...

Keep your sanity.

Don't fight them,

But don't let them crush your spirit. For it will be the only thing that'll keep you alive, Shiro mentioned how he did have a strong desire to die, but he kept going. He knew he needed to get back to Earth, to warn his kind...

But now, the paladins have a different motive.

To honour the fallen, and _live._

When they were lined up to enter the Arena, they showed no signs of fear as they were determined to live up to that motive.

"We're going to kill every last one of the Galra out there..." Hunk mumbled, no one commented on how that was very out of his element because they felt the same way. They all wanted to slaughter all of the evil Galra...those who have killed innocents and sent a panic into the entire universe. To send them into hiding, and war.

They were done.

The screaming of the crowd wasn't the only thing they heard... It was crys of pain and help. This confused and startled the paladins, but when the doors finally opened they have never been so scared in their entire lives...

The Arena was caked in blood, not just red, but all different colors like blue or green. It had bodies of aliens scattered all over the floor, some were even up against the walls. Hunk wanted to barf at the sight, and the others didn't blame hime because they wanted to as well.

That wasn't the scariest part.

The Arena guards shoved them in and sealed the doors behind them the crowd somehow got even louder when they saw the paladins step in.

"Is that..." Lance trailed off, being the first one to notice the only figure standing across the Arena's slippery sand dyed red from blood. The others followed his gaze with a gasp as they saw a tall figure with a defined form.

They turned around to see it was-

"Shiro...?" They whispered, speaking in unison it had to be Shiro. 

The figure turned around slowly building suspense in the paladins hearts when they were face to face with one that _was_ once familier to them.

"Oh my god..."

Shiro's body had been rebuilt by shifting gears, and glowing wires. None of his skin was there anymore, his eyes had been replaced with high tech that glowed a sinister yellow. His mouth...was _sewn_ shut. It looked to be the only human thing left on his mechanical body. He was covered in blood, not of his own, but a wide variety of colors from the other aliens that were now mere corpses.

Damaged bodies with torn, twisted limbs and some were left with no heads. Guts, and different unrecognizable organs covered the floor around the bodies. Smeared blood on the Arena walls with screaming crowds. The high smell of decaying bodies and burnt flesh was nauseating.

Shiro had started to dash foward towards them, looking to kill. There was death in his eyes intending that he wasn't planning on leaving anyone alive, or show any mercy.

He reached them with impenetrable speed, activating his prosthetic which seemed to have had not been changed or altered at all.

The paladins found themselves frozen in place with wide eyes when Shiro brought down his arm to strike. Keith stepped up and used his T-shaped sword to block the attack. Shiro's body was physically strogner than his, so he struggled with holding him back. The others caught on and helped their own swords glad that Keith had taught them to use one.

"We-need-to-fight-him." Keith gritted out, delivering a hefty kick to where Shiro's gut would be. It didn't do much, but it did send him skidding backwards a couple of feet away from them. There were the tears that started to stain his eyes again, breaking in a sob every now and then. The warmth of his own tears dripping down his face did nothing, but give off the feeling of despair and the strong urge to curl up on the Arena sand wanting to accept his fate.

"What?" Lance exclaimed, though his voice was more sad then loud.

"Thats not Shiro anymore..." Keith answered simply, looking at 'Shiro' who was starting recover from the kick.

He felt a hand on his shoulder to see Lance again with that same sad smile. The Pidge held his left hand as his right was armed with his sword, Hunk offered a shoulder pat as well on his left. 

Shiro was gone...

And the Galra were responsible for it.

In rage and anger, the paladins surged foward with the first attack each with powerful yells. Shiro's spirit lives in them, so they'll prove it to the entire universe they can do nothing to break them.

For they are the paladins of Voltron. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well.
> 
> That happened.
> 
> What do you think???? :DDD
> 
> Questions? Concerns? Shoot me an email! You can find it on my profile page, come say hi if you want! I can let you know what'll be coming up next! Your completely welcome too! Love you guys! 🖤❤💙💛💚


End file.
